The First Spinjitzu Master
|Accessories = Sword of Fire Scythe of Quakes Shurikens of Ice Nunchucks of Lightning Elemental Sword |Appearances = Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV series) |Theme = Ninjago }} The First Spinjitzu Master is the father of Sensei Wu and Garmadon, and the Paternal grandfather of Lloyd. He was also the creator of the The Four Golden Weapons and the world of Ninjago. Description In Island of Darkness The young First Spinjitzu Master wears a straw hat on his head, and on the back of his head is a thin braided ponytail. He wears the same white shirt and pants as Sensei Wu's original form. In the scrolls, he has long eyebrows. In Tick-Tock The old First Spinjitzu Master also wears a straw hat and has a ponytail, but wears a black kimono with white sleeves and black pants. The back of his robe features a golden image of a dragon. From the small section of his face that is shown, it appears that he has narrow eyes. Background The First Spinjitzu Master was born in the realm of the Oni and the Dragons, which he left after the two groups fought to claim him for their own sides. The First Master possessed the Oni power of Destruction and the Dragon power of Creation in equal measure. It is said that he had created the world of Ninjago, using for Golden Weapons; the Scythe of Quakes, the Shurikens of Ice, the Nunchucks of Lightning, and the Sword of Fire. These weapons were so powerful that no mortal could possess all at once. He obtained the gold from these weapons at the Temple of Light and the forged them at the Golden Peaks. He also created a martial art called "Spinjitzu", a powerful technique: when performing the art, one can become an elemental tornado by spinning quickly. It was created based on four elements: earth, fire, ice, and lightning. At some point he perfected the art of Spinjitzu with an ancient art called the Golden Dragon. This form was the most powerful and represented full control of all the elements, yet only he was capable of doing it. However, in order for their to be light, there had to be shadow. Because of this natural order, an evil spirit known as the Overlord emerged. The First Spinjitzu Master fought the Overlord, but both had equal power, but the battle remained balanced. However, the Overlord attempted to break the balance by creating the Stone Army out of an indestructible material.The First Spinjitzu Master knew he could not win and split the Ninjago into in two. The First Spinjitzu Master remained on the right side, while the Overlord remained on the left, being known as the Dark Island. This also made the Stone Army freeze beneath the ground. He later then had two sons named Wu and Garmadon. He trained them for many years during their childhood in the art of Spinjitzu. However, his older son, Garmadon had been bitten by the legendary snake called the Great Devourer, which had the capacity to grow infinitely based on the amount it consumes. After that, the venom of a snake started to take effect in Garmadon's body and turn him evil. The First Spinjitzu Master kept on checking his son's health, while Wu looked on. Garmadon woke up and yelled at his father to leave his snake bite alone. His father felt puzzled and confused over what had happened to his older son. At some point, the First Spinjitzu Master told Wu that his final resting place would remain unknown, and that he would leave a hint for Wu to its location. He later died, his resting place being an underwater cave, filled with three challenges. His skeleton was at the end of the cave, along with the Realm Crystal in his hands. Appearances Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *''Season 1'' **"Tick Tock" *''Season 2'' **"The Stone Army" **"Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" * Season 3 ** "Blackout" (Mentioned) ** "The Curse of the Golden Master" (Mentioned) ** "Codename: Arcturus" (Mentioned) ** "The Titanium Ninja" (Mentioned) * Season 4 ** "The Invitation" (Mentioned) ** "Only One Can Remain" (Mentioned) ** "Spellbound" (Flashback) * Season 5 ** "Grave Danger" * Season 8 ** "The Oni and the Dragon" (pictured) * Season 9 ** "The Gilded Path" (Flashback) ** "Saving Faith" (Flashback) * Season 10/March of the Oni ** "Endings" Gallery The_First_Spinjitzu_Master_with_Sword_1.png|In the scrolls with an elemental blade The First Spinjitzu Master's Face.png|His face partially shown while he is checking Garmadon's wound. 212px-DragonLight.png|The First Spinjitzu Master summoning the Golden Dragon. Wu-hoo.png|Back of his Head Notes *In the pilot episodes he appears with a mustache, but in the first, second, and fourth season he appears without one. *He is the grandfather of Lloyd Garmadon and father of Wu and Garmadon. *He originates from the First Realm, home to the Oni and Dragons, and was born with equal measures of their respective powers of Destruction and Creation. Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011